


Hey! I love you!

by gunsmvke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunsmvke/pseuds/gunsmvke
Summary: Castiel has been dropping hints about his feelings for Dean, but things don’t seem to be going as planned— not until he asks Dean for relationship advice.





	Hey! I love you!

**Author's Note:**

> This is written from Castiel’s POV, and was inspired by a dialogue concept that a blog @whatifdestiel had posted that I’d come across on pinterest. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> **This was originally posted on my tumblr, literarydumpinggrounds! Please don’t repost this anywhere without providing proper credit.**

I didn’t understand the complexity of love until I had experienced it for myself. I’d never known all the restless anxiety that it would evoke within me, or the incredible warmth that it would send through my veins at the mere thought of that special individual. I had never known love, never been exposed to it in all my years of existence— that was until I’d met the Winchester brothers. Experiencing their immense, strong bond was something that anyone would understandably covet. I’ve found myself wishing I’d had someone who cared for me as endlessly, and unconditionally as the brothers cared for each other. I hadn’t necessarily heard them verbalize their brotherly love, but rather I’d witnessed them express their love and appreciation through their actions, seeing as I’d come to know them as the unaffectionate type.   
Living with them had taught me many things that I hadn’t known prior, both good and bad, and as I began integrating into their lifestyle, I was in constant awe of how little I truly knew. If one only knew the wonders of the mortal world, they could use their knowledge and take flight onto a journey that would sail them farther than my own wings could ever take me. As I became part of the Winchester’s family, I learned that love was something more powerful than I could’ve ever imagined. In life’s battle, knowing that you’ll always have someone looking out for you, there to help you heal, and bring you up from your darkest places.. it provides an inexplicable power, an urge to keep those in your family safe at all costs, even at the price of your own undoing. 

What I hadn’t bargained for, however, was the particular kind of love that the brothers would never have for one another. I never planned to fall in love with anyone, let alone a man. I had never imagined that I would fall in love with Dean Winchester, but here I am— hopelessly, wholeheartedly head over heels for a rugged blonde in desperate need of an attitude adjustment and a hug.  
I’ve been dropping hints for months, nearly years, but it always seems to sail directly over his head. No matter how many google search advisory articles I’ve followed, or books I’ve skimmed through, he seems endlessly immune to my angelic charms. I’d even tried dabbing vanilla extract behind my ears in an attempt to enchant him, as per recommendation from Ellen Dugan’s book “How to Enchant a Man: Spells to Bewitch, Bedazzle, & Beguile”.. Though, now that I’ve had time to dwell on it, I’m not particularly experienced in sorcery, and the probability that I’d made an error in my execution is highly likely. Either way, the point is, no matter how hard I try to charm my thick-skulled beau, he seems to be completely unaffected, and I’m at a loss. My mind had been clouded with fantasies and daydreaming wishes for weeks since my last failed attempt, and now that I was sat across from the man of the hour himself, I couldn’t stop myself from blurting out the thought on my mind. 

“Have you ever been in love, Dean?” 

I watched his eyes shoot up from the page he was skimming over, sending a nauseating wave of insecurity washing over me as I observed the indecipherable expression that took over his features, peridot irises trained on me warily. “What?” his words came out with confidence, his eyes watching my face for a clue as to what I was getting at, resulting in my decision to change my direct question. “How would one go about deciphering the sensation of love, rather..” my words tumbled out of my mouth in a rush, resulting in something far less graceful than I’d been originally aiming for. I watched as his eyes sparkled with amusement, a smirk spreading across his full lips, sending a plethora of electric pinpoints sprinting down my spine. I knew from that very second that this conversation was not going to go as planned. “Somebody got you sprung, Cas?” he drawled, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively solely to emphasize his interrogation. “Who is she? Or he, no judgement here..” he leaned forward, his forearm holding his weight against the edge of the counter as he peered over the rim of his coffee mug at me. “Well, I’m not exactly sure what sprung is meant to portray, but yes, I’ve found myself in the peculiar spot of discovering that I’ve become smitten.” my eyebrows furrowed in thought as I traced the texture of the counter-top tiles with the pad of my index finger, suddenly unable to hold the blonde’s intent gaze. “I’ve been leaving him hints for quite some time now, and he remains seemingly oblivious no matter what I try..”  I couldn’t quite place what my intended direction was meant to be for the conversation, but I had definitely not expected the answer Dean provided. “Wow.. He sounds like an idiot.” he stated casually, settling his mug back onto its spot by the leather bound book on the table. Dean remains to date, one of the most observant, hyper-aware individuals I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing— Surely he couldn’t be this oblivious to my incessant attempts to catch his attention. I finally gathered up my courage, and brought my gaze back to catch on his peridot irises, which to my surprise, were still contently trained on me. “That’s not entirely true..” I trailed along, a small smile threatening the edges of my lips as I overlooked his thoughtful expression. “He’s really quite intelligent, actually. He just unfortunately seems to be incredibly dense when it comes to the matter of romance.” I watched in pandemonious silence as his features contorted lightly in thought, his mind trying to wrap itself around my words. I took that as an opportunity to take my time in appreciating his glorious appearance, dazzled by how effortlessly he managed to walk the edge of intoxicating at such a close proximity. 

His eyes were trained on the ceramic mug before him as the calloused pad of his index finger circled its rim, his lips pursed ever so slightly. I could’ve reached across the island and touched him, stroked the flint colored fabric of the henley that hugged his muscular torso so sinfully that it made me salivate. My fingers practically itched the longer I let my eyes linger, and just as I thought he couldn’t possibly torture me anymore, his gravelly voice brought me out of my stupor. 

“Maybe you could try to be more obvious. Like, I don’t know.. Just come right out tell him how you feel.” 

I was mortified to say the very least. How could he possibly think that something so terrifyingly intimate would be so simple to share with someone that you’re so close with? Sure, he didn’t know that it was him that we were discussing, but seriously.. Is that how romantic confessions are usually done? That seemed far less extravagant than Harry Burns made it seem when he confessed his love for a gorgeous blonde. “Say “Hey! I love you!” ” he shrugged his shoulders casually, his eyes full of pride at his given idea as he pulled another mouthful of the dark liquid from his mug, his adam’s-apple visibly bobbing as it traveled down his throat. I furrowed my eyebrows, wary of the consequences that my actions were inevitably going to send back on me. “Do-.. Do you really think that would work?”   
Dean provided a lopsided grin, his demeanor having shifted indecipherably since the beginning of our conversation. “I don’t know..” he shrugged, his eyebrows lifting slightly. “It’s worth a shot, don’t you think?” As conniving as I knew this ravishing blonde could be, I couldn’t help but be a bit concerned with how confident he had become. “I suppose you’re right..” I took in a deep breath, preparing myself for inevitable rejection that would burn a hole into my once unwilling heart like hellfire.

How did a simple friendship turn into something so soul wrenching? How did I manage to let this happen? Why on my father’s green earth did I have to fall for the legendary Dean Winchester? I had so many questions that I would likely never get the answers for, but before I could comprehend what my mouth had uttered, I’d said it. No going back now. 

“Hey, Dean.. I love you.”    

I looked up to see him standing from his chair, a big, goofy grin on his face as he gestured widely with his large hands. “See! Just like that..” he spoke obliviously, his tone laced with something mischievous that he shielded behind his entrancing eyes. I closed my eyes for a moment, letting out an audible sigh in a desperate attempt to keep from spontaneous combustion. He couldn’t possibly be serious. Perhaps I was mistaken, perhaps Dean Winchester was the world’s most idiotic legend. “Dean, no..” I opened my eyes, only to be taken off guard by how much closer he’d gotten. I could smell the intoxicating scent of everything that screamed his name— leather, and the smokey, rich undertones of vanilla and whiskey— rolling off of his person and whirling around my nostrils, teasing me in a tantalizing, one-sided game of fetch. “If that flies over his head then I’m sorry, Cas, but he’s way too stupid for you..” his tone had changed now, his words rolling off of his tongue like turpentine to a flame, setting my soul ablaze.   
He took confident strides, his bowed legs carrying him with an unmistakable swagger. Before I knew it, he was upon me, standing close enough for our knees to touch as he smirked down at me, letting his tongue moisten his bottom lip absentmindedly. “I think you’ve misunderstood me, I wasn’t simply-” my desperate ramblings were cut short as he pressed his full lips against my own, his large, calloused hand at the back of my neck to pull me towards him. 

My thoughts ceased to exist altogether in that moment, my hands pulling him closer by taking fistfuls of the henley that hugged his torso. Our tongues fought for dominance until our lungs demanded us to come up for air. As we pulled apart, my eyes were wide with confusion, my senses overpowering all my coherent thought. “Seriously?” I choked out, my chest heaving. All of my senses were on hyper-drive as I watched a smile break out over his features, a chuckle rumbling in his chest as he looked over my face with such intensity that my cheeks dusted a deep shade of crimson. “Does it look like I’m joking, sweetheart?”


End file.
